Every Afternoon
by oxydien
Summary: SEVENTEEN / Sebuah kisah anti mainstream tentang seorang mahasiswa baru bernama Kwon Soonyoung yang tergila-gila dengan dosen berjulukan 'Preman Apel' di kampusnya! / WARNING! BxB


Ketika beberapa pasang mata mengarah pada laki-laki bersurai merah muda kemerahan itu, dia sadar akan sesuatu. Laki-laki itu sangatlah manis. Dengan wajah putih bersih, dan kulit yang terlihat seperti kulit bayi, pemuda Kwon itu tidak dapat membayangkan betapa bahagianya Ia jika dapat barang sedikit saja menyentuh kulit laki-laki imut itu.

Bibir tipis berwarna merah muda pucat, hidung mungil sedikit bangir, mata sipit dengan iris mata berwarna coklat kehitaman yang memesona, dan jangan lupakan tinggi badannya yang mungkin sepantaran dada Kwon. Itu semua rasanya belum cukup untuk mendeskripsikan taraf kemanisan laki-laki yang kini sedang berjalan menaiki tangga lobi sekolah itu.

"Jihoon Lee. Dosen Instrument yang terkenal paling galak seantero kampus. Julukannya Preman Apel." Seokmin, pemuda yang baru saja menginjak usia 20 tahun itu mengoceh di sebelah adik angkatnya, Kwon Soonyoung. Laki-laki berhidung kelewat bangir itu kemudian menutup majalah yang Ia baca, dan ekspresi kaget Soonyoung lah yang terpampang di depannya sekarang.

"Dia dosen kita? Kau serius?"

Seokmin _sweatdrop_ , namun tetap mengangguk sebagai responnya, "Ekspresimu berlebihan sekali."

Soonyoung tak peduli, terbukti dengan ekspresinya yang semakin menggila setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa laki-laki manis yang menarik perhatiannya tadi itu adalah dosennya di kampus. Seokmin tak begitu heran dengan reaksi Soonyoung karena pada dasarnya setiap adik angkatnya yang baru masuk Universitas akan tertarik dengan dosen bernama Lee Jihoon itu. Wajar saja, siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan wajah manis itu? Dengan perawakan kecil nan empuk itu? Seokmin berani jamin tidak akan ada yang mampu menolak pesona Jihoon. (Termasuk Seokmin sendiri.) Akan tetapi, pada saat-saat tertentu, Seokmin menyesali pilihannya untuk tertarik pada Jihoon.

Dia diberikan sebuah julukan bukan tanpa alasan. Preman Apel. Kalau didengar berapa kali pun julukan itu terasa aneh. Faktanya, Preman Apel itu berarti seorang preman yang hobi diapelin. Iya, Apel. Dalam konotasi lain, apel berarti dikunjungi rumahnya. Atau didekati? Entahlah Seokmin tak begitu peduli, toh lagipula dia sudah punya Jisoo yang lebih manis dan kalem daripada Jihoon. Garis bawahi.

Soonyoung menoyor kepala Seokmin yang notabene adalah seniornya sendiri di kampus, yang ditoyor langsung protes, tapi tak dihiraukan oleh sang pelaku. "Aku pergi dulu, Seok. _Thanks_ cokelatnya!" Seokmin memutar bola matanya malas, akan tetapi tubuhnya terpaku sepersekian detik kemudian. Menyadari sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan ucapan Soonyoung barusan.

"KWON SOONYOUNG! ITU COKELAT UNTUK PACARKU!"

* * *

Jihoon mendumal.

Dia benci menjadi pusat perhatian, terlebih lagi orang-orang kampus selalu membesar-besarkan gossip sampah tentang dirinya yang menyebar secara cepat ke mahasiswa baru. Ia lelah sungguh, kalau bukan karena Lee Jihoon mencintai pekerjaannya (dan juga _image_ kalem-nya), dia mungkin tidak akan segan untuk menendang telak wajah orang yang menyebarkan gossip-gossip itu.

Ponsel pintar di saku Jihoon bergetar, menandakan ada pesan masuk disana. Jihoon berhenti berjalan menaiki tangga untuk mengecek ponselnya.

 **FROM: 234810xxxx**

 **Uh hai?**

Dan selanjutnya kening lelaki yang usianya sudah menginjak 27 tahun itu pun mengernyit. Mengendikkan bahu, Jihoon lalu memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas paginya. Namun baru 3 anak tangga Ia lewati, ponsel pintarnya bergetar lagi. Kali ini Jihoon mengambil ponsel pintarnya sambil tetap berjalan.

 **FROM: 234810xxxx**

 **Ini Jihoon- _ssi_ 'kan? **

Jihoon membalasnya dengan satu kataㅡ _ya._ Setelah itu Jihoon tidak merasakan getaran lagi di ponsel pintarnya. Dan laki-laki minim ekspresi itu tak bisa untuk menahan rasa penasarannya terhadap si pengirim pesan selama jam mengajarnya berlangsung.

Tentang siapa orang itu, darimana dia mendapatkan nomor ponsel Jihoon dan juga apa keperluannya dengan Jihoon, ketiga hal itu beberapa kali berhasil mengganggu konsentrasi Jihoon saat mengajar. Dia bukannya berlebihan atau apalah itu, tapi seumur dirinya mengajar disitu, Ia tidak pernah memberitahukan nomor ponselnya pada siswa maupun rekan kerjanya. Keluarga besarnya sendiri pun hanya tahu id kaokaotalk-nya saja (Kecuali Ayah dan Ibunya). Kesimpulannya, yang tahu nomor ponsel Jihoon itu _cuma_ Ayah dan Ibu Jihoon saja. Atas dasar hal itu, maka wajar-wajar saja kalau Jihoon merasa sangat penasaran.

Jeonghan, asisten Jihoon dapat melihat pergerakan tidak wajar dari Jihoon, dan itu membuatnya heran. Jadi setelah pelajaran usai, pemuda bersurai hitam panjang itu menepuk pelan pundak dosennya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Jihoon menoleh ke arah Jeonghan, menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Maksudmu?"

"Oh, apa kau khawatir denganku karena aku akan lulus beberapa bulan lagi? _Omona,_ Jihoonie benar-benar menggemaskan ya!"

Jihoon menatap datar asisten pengajarnya, "Terserahmu sajalah." dengungnya malas.

"Ayolah, _bro._ Ceritakan sesuatu padaku!"

Jihoon menghiraukan Jeonghan, Ia berlalu keluar kelas dengan langkah cepat. Sosok yang dihiraukan tampak tidak kesal sama sekali dengan perilaku Jihoon, Ia malah senang karena sikap _(1)tsundere_ Jihoon tidak pernah berubah. Maklum saja, Jeonghan itu penyuka _anime_ atau istilahnya _(2)otaku._ Jadi melihat _anime_ hidup di dekatnya tentu saja membuatnya senang.

Jeonghan bersenandung kecil di tengah kegiatan merapikan barang-barangnya. Namun getaran kecil dari sebuah ponsel pintar berwarna _gold_ membuatnya terhenyak. Pemuda jangkung itu kemudian mengambil ponsel pintar dan membaca pesan masuk di ponsel yang terdeteksi sebagai ponsel Jihoon itu tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

 **FROM: 234810xxxx**

 ** _Aigoo,_ kau manis sekali! Oh ya, jangan sering-sering melamun oke? ㅋㅋ **

**p.s: habis ini kau mau kemana?**

Tanpa sadar Jeonghan terkekeh pelan. Jemari kurusnya mulai mengetik pesan balasan masih dengan perasaan tidak bersalah, lalu mengirimnya. Iseng sedikit dengan si kepala batu itu tidak apa-apa 'kan?

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED/END**

* * *

No cuap-cuap lagi ya karena ini ff udah terbengkalai sejak jaman dahulu kala lol tapi aku tetep berniat buat ngelanjutin kok! tenang aja~

Anyway- ini bakalan jadi 2shoot, jadi kemungkinan chapter depan bakal super panjang (soalnya awalnya ini mau oneshoot tapi lagi document yang udah full kehapus otomatis T_T)

Jadii, gimana menurut kalian? Lebih baik lanjut atau nggak?

p.s: untuk ff 'Don't Stop This Healing' masih dalam proses pencarian ide supaya lebih asoy plot ceritanya wkwkw

 **Last, RnR?**


End file.
